Viaje inesperado
by jakenChad
Summary: Una princesa a sido apresada por un hachicero solo las personas que sean convocadas por ella podran salvar un mundo parecido al de cephiro...
1. Esmeralda

**Bueno al fin publicare algo de mi autoria aunque no creo durar mucho asi que echenme porras (ja como si fuera tan importante), creanme espero durar.**

**1**

**Esmeralda**

Cuando algo sobrenatural pasa, esto se vuelve a repetir, tal vez una y otra vez.

"Año 1997"-"Ciudad de Tomoeda"

- Dime Sakura ¿Cómo van tus citas con el mocoso? – decía una especie de oso de peluche color naranja, con alitas y orejas muy grandes, que en aquel momento estaba comiendo una gran rebanada de pastel de fresa.

- Bueno… yo, digo que bien, nada más que siempre terminamos hablando de magia, y creo que es normal… no tenemos ni dos meses de salir juntos y escasamente conocemos uno del otro – decía una niña de no más de doce años, con unos lindos ojos verdes semiclaros, cabello corto color castaño y de su cuello colgaba una llave con una estrella.

- Kero ¿Crees que vuelva a tener una aventura como la de las cartas Clow? – preguntó Sakura viendo al vacío.

- Nada es imposible Sakura – respondió el oso, tomo un gran bocado del pastel y dijo de nuevo – pero, quiero que tengas cuidado con lo que deseas –.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –.

- Nada en especial… ¡quiero más pastel! – dijo pasando el plato a la niña,

-¡Ay!... K-e-r-o eres un ¡GLOTON! – con un puñetazo lanzó al "oso de peluche" hasta al otro lado de la habitación

- ¡Niña malcriada como te…

"Año 1989"-"Escuela CLAMP"

- Si no detenemos a veinte caras… algún día, se volverá de verdad un verdadero ladrón – un tipo con cabello rubio, traje y gafas negras que hablaba a través de una pantalla gigante y se dirigía a dos especies de robot uno azul y uno rojo.

. ¿Qué no es ya un ladrón de verdad? – preguntó el azul

- No completamente… según los informes que he recibido el al parecer roba por ordenes de alguien, y lo que roba casi siempre son cosas insignificantes – le respondió el rubio.

- Pero si nos robo a nosotros una vez ó ¿no Kentaro? – preguntó al rojo

- Si Takepon, la caja era incomoda y lo peor fue cuando Erii nos pego con sus martillotes – respondió el rojo.

-¿A quién le dices Takepon? Y aparte no te pregunte los detalles – dijo el tal "Takepon", mientras se quitaba lo que era el casco y descubría a un chico con unos 17 años, de cabello negro con brillos azules oscuros y ojos azules claros.

-¡Ah! Eres de verdad malo, yo lo dije porque todavía tengo pesadillas de eso – dijo Kentaro, que también se quito el casco descubriendo sus ojos y cabello castaño.

- ¡CALLATE! – le grito "Takepon"

- Creo que en este momento lo que les paso, no viene al caso, por ahora – les dijo el tipo de cabello rubio, traje y gafas negras – por el momento quiero que estén alerta en estos días, ya que él a enviado otra carta la cual dice que va robarse la "esmeralda" del museo central a las 12 a.m. y…

- Pero ¿Cuándo piensa hacerlo? – pregunto "Takepon"

- A eso voy, bueno resulta que por primera vez no menciono el día en que iba a atacar por lo que tenemos que estar en alerta desde hoy ahora muévete ¡academia tokkei Duklyon!

- ¡si señor! – dijeron los dos a coro.

- Mientras yo voy a tomar un poco de té – dijo aquél tipo sosteniendo una tacita de porcelana, mientras esos dos se marchaban.

"Año 2050" "Tokio"

- ¡Al fin pude pasar a la Universidad! – se escucho el grito de un joven de diecinueve años con cabello castaño y ojos oscuros del mismo color.

- Chii¡Hideki paso a la Universidad! – dijo una "persona" al lado del joven, con una grande cabellera rubia que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, sus ojos eran de color castaño oscuro, pero sus orejas no eran humanas, eran blancas arriba y abajo eran rosadas y, sobre todo, destacaban por ser largas y curvadas.

- Si "Chii" al fin pude pasar con un buen promedio a la Universidad, ahora lo que vamos a hacer es ir a festejar con los demás, aunque primero vamos a pasar a al bar "Con gusto" a invitar al jefe y su hija, y si quieres vamos a comprar el último libro que salió de "la ciudad donde no había nadie".

- ¡Chii! – dijo emocionada "ella"

- Muy bien es hora de celebrar – se dijo así mismo Hideki.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el bar se detuvieron en una pastelería a comprar un gran pastel y de paso invitar a la fiesta tipo que se encargaba de ella, porque al parecer lo conocían.

De camino a la casa de ellos la tal Chii dijo:

- En un momento más te alcanzó voy a ver la casera.

- ¿Y a que se debe eso? – pregunto con curiosidad Hideki.

- Nada en especial ¡chii! – contestó ella.

- Bueno, si tu lo dices, entonces no te tardes, porque justamente ayer, pude ahorrar dinero y, te compre un vestido para que te lo pruebes.

- ¡Chiiii! – afirmó entusiasmada.

Cuando él se fue, ella volteo con dirección a una esquina del jardín, de ella empezó a salir un ruido, el mismo que hace una computadora al procesar información, sus ojos perdieron su brillo, y al mismo tiempo unas rápidas líneas de luz aparecían en ellos, su cabello comenzó a flotar entremezclándose entre si y una luz empezó a salir de ella…

- ¿Chii? – pregunto una voz detrás de ella, e hizo que Chii volviera a la normalidad, por así decirlo.

Ella volteo y allí estaba un tipo con cabello teñido de morado y sus ojos eran negros

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - preguntó él.

- Nada – contesto ella.

- Bueno vamos que ya es tarde para la fiesta de Motosuwa, en un momento más vendrá Takako con las cervezas.

- ¡Chii! – dijo mientras lo seguía, pero un último vistazo a aquel lugar y se dijo - ¿Qué pudo haber sido esa sensación, chii?

"Año 2032" "Provincia de Kantou"

Un estadio, una multitud, una plataforma y…

-¡Suzuhara Misaki y su ángel Hikaru, vuelven a ser las campeonas y avanzan hacia el campeonato nacional¡FELICIDADES! – vociferaba un tipo con gafas oscuras y cabello era rubio. Después de lo que dijo la multitud de aquel estadio empezó a gritar de entusiasmo, hacia una pequeña niña de ojos azules, cabello café oscuro, que era corto excepto en una parte que colgaba delante de sus orejas sostenidas con dos cintas amarillas y su vestimenta era un uniforme, tipo suéter con falda, de color blanco y en las mangas, el cuello y unas partes en la falda era de color azul. En su mano derecha cargaba como una especie de muñeca de cabello rosa, traje rojo y detalles amarillos, en la cabeza tenía una diadema roja con dos antenas horizontales y dos cables rojos que terminaban en flecha amarilla.

- ¡Ay santo dios, siempre me sonrojo cuando me pasan estas cosas a mí! – decía esta chica.

- No tienes porque apenarte, con esto tal vez puedas ser la sucesora de tu madre – le decía un chico, con el mimo diseño de uniforme que Misaki.

- ¡No digas eso, que hasta me da vergüenza el hecho de que ella sea la campeona! – se sonrojo se repente ella.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? – le preguntó de forma algo pícara – bueno no importa, de lo que estoy enterado y fascinado en verdad es la nueva forma de batalla que se va implementar, me muero de ganas de ver Hikaru y a Suzuka pelear en una forma más grande y sin tener que usar un campo de batallas. Hablando de eso ya fuiste a comprarlos esos nuevos aditamentos –.

Misaki se quedó en forma petrificada.

- Hay Dios santo, gracias por acordarme Kotarou ¡nos vemos luego! – se levanto rápidamente de la silla de donde estaba sentada y antes de que se echara a correr…

- Misakichi.

- ¿Si? – contestó ella.

- Toma este video – dijo entregándole un disco - velo antes del torneo, estoy seguro que te ayudara - termino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella lo tomo y después se fue… pero algo es seguro su cara tenía cierto tono de rojo que de seguro cualquier persona notaría de inmediato.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vidas distintas, tiempos distantes entre los cuales hay demasiados años de diferencia. Que tienen en común… solo una cosa que sus futuros pronto se van a ver cruzados.

"Año desconocido" "Lugar no especificado"

- Entre las diferentes dimensiones que existen esta es una de las más importantes, y ha llegado el momento que sea de mi propiedad, espero que me comprenda princesa Emerodou ó ¿debería decir Esmeralda? Por la gema que está en tu frente – un señor algo mayor con una túnica de mago que tenían una luna y un sol en la espalda, cabello largo recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo, lentes , y una gran sonrisa que parecía más una mascara que ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones.

- Reed Clow, se puede saber¿qué estas planeando? solo con secuestrarme no vas a ganar nada ya que este mundo no es como Cephiro, aquí las reglas son muy diferentes – le respondía en tono calmado una niña, de aproximadamente unos 9 ó 10 años, con una larga cabellera rubio que le ondeaba, ojos verdes esmeralda y una tiara con una gran gema verde en la frente.

- Lo sé mejor que nadie mi querida princesa, pero es necesario que sepa que cuando mi hechizo tenga efecto sobre este planeta, créame todo esta dimensión va a pertenecerme tarde o temprano… le sugiero también, que no intente usar su magia ya que esta es la misma prisión mágica en la que estuvo encerrada la gobernante de Cephiro. – Se rió un poco y volvió a decir – A menos que quiera convocar a las famosas "guerreras mágicas" ja ja, recuerde que ellas ni siquiera pertenecen a esta dimensión – después de esto se alejó y desapareció de aquella penumbra que cubría una gran flor en la que estaba aquella niña.

Con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos se dijo:

- Créeme Clow yo tengo mucho más poder que la gobernante de Cephiro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Año 1997"-"Ciudad de Tomoeda"

- Ya se esta retrasando – decía un niño de 12 años con ojos y cabello castaño, estaba recargado en la pared a la entrada de un parque de diversiones.

- ¡SYAORAN¡ - se oyó un grito a lo lejos, de una niña, era Sakura que al llegar al lado de él – perdóname por haber llegado tarde.

- No importa, por lo menos llegaste y eso es lo que importa – dijo él con una sonrisa marcada perfectamente en su cara, lo qué hizo que Sakura se sonrojara.

Durante todo él día ellos se estuvieron divirtiendo, y no se percataron de dos presencias que los estaba vigilando

- Dime Tomoyo hasta cuando vamos a estar vigilando a Sakura – le decía el oso de peluche con alas: Kero a una chica de cabello de tono gris, ojos azules y vestida de manera discreta con un sombrero y unos lentes para él sol de color verde, además traía una cámara de vídeo.

- ¡Por siempre! – exclamó ella.

- ¿Cómo que para siempre? – preguntó Kero.

- Fácil, hasta él final de mis días yo voy a seguir grabando en vídeo los momentos románticos y felices de mi adorada Sakura, aparte necesito ir confeccionando el vestido de novia que va llevar, cuando se case con Syaoran, por cierto hablando de eso, necesito ver que tipo de tela tengo que usar y también los hermosos detalles chinos que ya pensé.

- Ay Tomoyo siento que quieres seguirle diseñando a Sakura.

- Por supuesto, pero es una lastima que cosas mágicas hayan dejado de pasar en Tomoeda – dio un leve suspiro y continuó grabando las hermosas escenas de la vida amorosa de Sakura.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Syaoran estaban tan agotados que decidieron sentarse en una palapa mientras probaban un helado flotante, con Tomoyo y Kero sentándose muy cerca de ellos.

- Ay sabe delicioso este helado flotante, y por primera vez se que Kero no me lo va a quitar.

- Hablando de Kerberos¿no te ha dicho si ha sentido algo extraño?

- No, en realidad no ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

- Últimamente se ha sentido una tremenda fuerza mágica en toda la ciudad.

- Ahora que lo dices, también las cartas han estado inquietas, salen del libro y quedan regadas de forma que quieren advertir algo.

- Sea, lo que sea, solo espero que esto no tenga nada que ver con la princesa Esmeralda.

-¿Quién es la princesa Esmeralda? – preguntó con intriga Sakura.

- Cuenta una leyenda China, que existe un planeta que es gobernado por una princesa que es una niña, más tiene una excepcional fuerza mágica, el planeta que gobierna se dice que no tiene tiempo, si ella corre algún peligro también lo hará su mundo, se comenta que si eso llega a pasar ella hará cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a su mundo, cualquier persona que tenga poderes mágicos puede percatarse de cuando ese momento esta ocurriendo.

- Tal vez ella ama demasiado a su planeta y por eso no puede dejar que le pasé algo.

- Puede ser, nada más te digo no es una simple leyenda, en cualquier momento es capaz de que afecté a nuestro mundo así que estate alerta Sakura.

- Sí – contestó ella.

Después de eso terminaron su helado y fueron por más diversión hasta llegar a la entrada del laberinto de los espejos entraron y comenzaron a jugar a las escondidas, sin que ellos lo supieran Tomoyo grababa cada momento, en eso Sakura decidió esconderse detrás de un espejo para espantarlo…

"Año 2032" "Provincia de Kantou"

- Señor Icchan, puede enseñarme como se usa esto – le preguntaba Misaki a un señor con cabello negro alborotado, que usaba una bata de laboratorio y unos anteojos.

- Con gusto Misaki, pero antes ¡necesito que entrenes a más no poder porque necesito que este año le ganes a Athena!

- ¡Si señor! – dijo a manera militar.

- Muy bien, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es primero conecta esto aquí y luego lo que vas a hacer es…

- Suerte, en tú primera pelea Misakichi – le daba ánimos una chica de la altura de ella con el mismo uniforme, pero con cabello rubio y ojos castaños – Esperó que nos des un buen espectáculo como siempre lo haces en especial, porque tu contrincante es Suzuka.

- Gracias por los ánimos Tamayo – sonrió Misaki.

- Claro que si no logras ganar, aunque lo dudo, él que va sufrir las consecuencias va a ser tu novio Kotarou – le dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

- Creo que estas exagerando Tamayo.

- No, no estoy exagerando aunque debo añadir que haré lo mismo, si este Oujirou pierde.

- Ahora si me estas dando miedo – dijo Misaki

- Bueno no lo haré te lo prometo, pero con tal de que ganes este año – le dijo al mismo tiempo que hacía un gesto para decir que la apoyaba en cualquier instante.

-¡Bienvenidos al torneo nacional de ANGELIC LAYER! – vociferaba el tipo con gafas oscuras y cabello rubio.

- ¡Hey, ya basta de presentaciones queremos vemos sangre! – se empezó a quejar Tamayo, aunque él no la escucho.

- ¡Tamayo, por favor estate quieta, el torneo ya esta a punto de empezar! – le decía Kotarou para tranquilizarla.

- ¡Muy bien empecemos con él primer combate con las jugadoras Deus Suzuhara Misaki, Ángel. Hikaru! – volvió a vociferar aquel tipo.

En eso entro Misaki con su pequeña muñeca rosa en el brazo izquierdo y una especie de visor en la mano derecha.

- ¡La siguiente participante, un prodigio para este juego Deus Kobayashi Hatoko, Ángel Suzuka!.

Del otro lado del estadio una niña con el mismo uniforme de misaki pero de color rojo, entro con una muñeca vestida al estilo ninja y también traía consigo el mismo visor.

- ¡Muy bien prepárense! – ambas chicas se pusieron los visores a los cuales se desplegaron unas alas y una pequeña antena.

-¡3… - empezó a contar – 2… - ya era él tiempo de la lucha – 1…!

"Año 1989"-"Escuela CLAMP"

- Ya van dos noches, que vigilamos esta joya y ya me regañaron por restar llegando tarde a la casa – se quejaba Kentaro, mientras se dejaba en el suelo cerca de una caja de vidrio que contenía una hermosa joya de color verde que era tan transparente, que se podía ver que en su interior una piedra en forma de estrella.

- Yo no estoy mejor que tú, te recuerdo que yo soy el sostén de mi familia y por la culpa de este trabajo no he podido despertarme temprano para repartir los periódicos.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que llegara la hora especificada, entre que los dos se veían obligados a hablar en voz baja y mantenerse alerta.

"12:00" marcó el reloj de Kentaro.

- Entonces creó que hoy tampoco va a ser el ro… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que el leve crujido de un vidrio lo espantó en aquella noche oscura.

- Kentaro rápido mira quien esta allí – le dijo "takepon" señalando a una persona muy bajita, como un niño, que vestía un antifaz blanco, un smoking con capa y sombrero alto de color negro. Que con una navaja estaba cortando el vidrio en el que se guardaba aquella valiosa gema.

- ¡Oh no! eso no lo permitiremos – en eso los dos héroes se lanzaron en la defensa de la joya.

Cada vez que al ladrón "veinte caras" lo tenían acorralado, este se escabullía como si fuera una lagartija.

- Takepon es muy escurridizo – decía Kentaro.

- ¡Ya deja de decirme así! Y mejor protege la esmeralda – al mismo tiempo que dijo esto Kentaro y veinte caras se arrojaron para agarrarla, lo que hicieron también al mismo tiempo.

- ¡No permitiré que sigas robando más en la escuela CLAMP…!

"Año 2050" "Tokio"

Daban ahora exactamente las 6:00 a.m. en el reloj de…

-¡ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE! – gritó una como una diminuta personita con cabello y vestimenta rosa, en sus manos tenía silbato que no dudo en soplarlo tan fuerte que de seguro hubiera despertado media ciudad, claro que al único que despertó fue a….

- ¡Sumomo que quieres matarme siempre de un susto! Se levantó gritando Hideki.

- ¡Recuerde que hoy es su primer día de clases en la Universidad, por eso ha llegado el momento de hacer los primeros ejercicios del día! – en eso con él silbato en la boca empezó a hacer unos cuantos ejercicios para calentar, cada 10 repeticiones cambiaba el ejercicio. Hideki y Chii, que ya se había despertado, y otro personita del tamaño de Sumomo de vestimenta blanca y cabello recogido con cuatro grandes cascabeles, también ella se mostraba igual de disgustada como Hideki, todos absolutamente todos estaban siguiendo a Sumomo.

- ¡Muy bien es la hora de que prepare él desayuno, se cambie y salga corriendo porqué se le hace tarde! – en eso hideki mira el reloj y…

-¡GUAAAAAAAA! – el gritó se escucha mas haya de la cuadra, y sin perder tiempo se cambió y lo mismo hizo con Sumomo, la otra muñequita y Chii. Para después salir corriendo rumbo a la parada del autobús. Subieron y se sentaron pero Hideki estaba tensó y miraba el reloj cada medio minuto para ver a que horas iban a llegar a las instalaciones de la Universidad hasta que…

-¿Hideki por qué nos llevas a Sumomo, Kotoko y a mí, chii? – pero la respuesta se la dio la muñequita.

- Lo que pasa es que en la Universidad a la que él ingreso, es una costumbre que los alumnos de nuevo ingreso presenten todas las computadoras que tienen, verificar sus ingresos económicos. Para así poder ver si a ellos se les puede dar un ayuda económica. ¿Me entendiste?

- Chii entendió muy poco pero gracias por la explicación Kotoko – dijo con una sonrisa ingenua en su rostro.

- Creo que sigo sin acostumbrarme a vivir con ellos – se dijo así misma Kotoko.

Estuvieron en el autobús unos 20 minutos cuando se bajaron, Hideki montó a Kotoko y a Sumomo una en cada hombro agarró a Chii de la muñeca, se acomodo la mochila y se echó a correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, mientras esta Sumomo sacaba unas banderitas y empezaba a bailar, junto con él gritó:

"Tu puedes, llegaras a la ¡Universidad!" que la mencionaba sin cesar

Enfrente de la calle se empezaba a notar la silueta de un gran edificio, y en la puerta de esta se llegaba a distinguir a un chico de cabello morado y con una cara de asombro era Shimbo que al parecer se quedó mirándolo para ver si lograba llegar antes de que cerraran la reja.

Estaba a cuatro pasos de la reja, la cruzó. Después solo faltaba llegar a la entrada y sería oficialmente un estudiante universitario, faltaban cuatro pasos "el corazón le latía fuertemente" dos pasos "otro de sus sueños estaba a punto de hacerse realidad" el ultimó pasó y….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Por favor aquellos que poseen un buen corazón, escúchenme y por favor salven a mi mundo de la única forma en que ustedes pueden – de la joya de la princesa Esmeralda un rayo que se dividió en varios salieron volando a distintos puntos del cielo. Cuando salió el ultimó su gema se quedó sin brillo y se puso de color negro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Año 1997"-"Ciudad de Tomoeda"

Cuando Syaoran estaba enfrenté de ella, se lanzó contra él pero de pronto algo la detuvo una cuerda de color negro la sujetaba y la empezó a jalarla hacía un agujero negro que salía del espejo ella lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue:

-¡SYAORAN! – el grito hizo que este se volteara para ver como esas cuerdas jalaban más y más a Sakura mientras él intentaba desesperadamente quitárselas de encima, pero si utilizaba magia sabía que ella corría el riesgo de quedar herida.

Cuando Tomoyo vio lo que estaba pasando grito el nombre de Sakura arrojó la cámara de video y juntó con Syaoran intentó sacarla de aquel extraño agujero negro, en eso una ventisca que salió de este los mandó a volar haciendo que se llevara a Sakura y como llegó el agujero se cerro haciendo que él único pensamiento que tenía en la mente Syaoran fuera "sabía que la princesa Esmeralda estaba detrás de todo esto"

"Año 2032" "Provincia de Kantou"

-¡ANGELIC FIGHT! – gritó el presentador y en ese instante un agujero negro rodeó Misaki e hizo que la gente se espantara al ver que algo extraño estaba pasando, pero la que más espantada estaba era la propia Misaki ya que poco a poco se estaba hundiendo adentró de aquel extraño hoyo al que de pronto le salieron unas cuerdas de color negro que apresuraron el pasó.

Antes de que su rostro se hundiera escuchó el gritó de sus amigos que iban en su ayuda:

-¡Misaki!

"Año 2050" "Tokio"

Ya estaba llegando y al fin estaría donde había estado soñando hace unos cuantos días ya estaba a punto de poner un pie en aquel lugar tan anhelado, pero en eso un agujero negro, al cual le salían unas cuerdas del mismo color aprisionaron a los cuatro.

- ¡Emergencia¡Emergencia! – repetía Sumomo mientras ya era absorbida por el agujero.

- ¡No es momento de decir esas cosas! – le gritó Kotoko mientras acompañaba a la otra al mismo destino.

Hideki y Chii que ya estaban hasta la cintura de aquel agujero luchaban para que no los absorbiera, fue cuando llegó Shimbo y tomo la mano de este y estaba logrando sacarlo, pero fue cuando este volteó y vio que Chii ya estaba hasta el cuello y se dispuso salvarla pero Shimbo lo detuvo.

- ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada!

- ¡Si que puedo! – se liberó del otro y como si zambullera en el agua abrazó a Chii y desaparecieron dentro de aquel agujero, Shimbo decidió arriesgarse también pero antes de que pudiera entrar, este desapareció.

- Motosuwa ten cuidado – le deseo suerte.

"Año 1989"-"Escuela CLAMP"

- ¡Te lo repetiré una vez más no te dejare que robes algo más! - fue en ese momento cuando la piedra dentro de la esmeralda brillo de un color rojo intenso y se convirtió en un agujero negro al cual le salían cuerdas que apresaron a Kentaro y a "Takepon", mientras tanto Veinte caras se quedó mirando como los succionaba y en eso…

- ¡Ayúdanos, por favor! – le suplicó Takepon extendiendo una manó, pero lo único que hizo este fue tocar el pecho del otro para empujarlos lo más fuerte que pudo y así ellos desaparecieron y cuando se desvaneció el agujero la Esmeralda se cayó al suelo y este la recogió para después decir:

- ¿Crees que sea buena idea haberlos empujado? – preguntó a alguien que estaba detrás de él.

- No te preocupes, ellos regresaran, eso es seguro – era el general de los Duklyon, con su abanico cubriendo su rostro – esto solo era la prueba que necesitaba para ver si esa adivina estaba en lo correcto.

Esto solo es el comienzo de una aventura.

**Continuara...**

ôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôô

Bueno, este es él primer capitulo y espero continuar un largo camino con mi primer fanfic, el cual como se darán cuenta es un crossover, pero no solo de CLAMP, pienso incluir a personajes de otras series como los Get Backers, Saber Marinote J. GTO, D.N.Angel, Full Metal Alchemist, Sailor Moon,Tenjho Tenge. Rozen Maiden, Evangelión (no podia faltar), Karekano, Fruits Basket, Fushigi Yuugi, Alice 19th, Ayashi no Ceres, Pokémon, Digimon, S-CRY-ED (los estoy aburriendo, verdad) y en fin todas las series de anime que he visto hasta el momento, no se desesperen voy a tratar de sacar los capítulos con regularidad para que puedan leerlo y me linchen por escribir tan pésimo.


	2. Conociendo a los compañeros de viaje

**2**

**Conociendo a los compañeros de viaje**

"¿Qué es esto? No es un sueño, es de verdad" pensaba Sakura que no se atrevía a abrir sus ojos, ya que tenía miedo a lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

"Siento como mi cuerpo flota, una brisa tibia me abraza para indicarme que voy estar a salvó" con ese pensamiento empezó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con…

-¡¿PERO QUE ES ESTÓ?! – gritó, cuando vio que estaba dentro de un túnel totalmente oscuro donde la única luz que había era la de unas estrellas que al parecer estaban pegadas a las paredes.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – se preguntó.

- Fuiste convocada, para realizar la misión más importante que se le pueda dar a alguien – le dijo alguien atrás de ella, que al voltearse se encontró con…

- ¡Mago Clow! – se sorprendió al ver a un señor con una sonrisa tierna, ojos medio abiertos pelo recogido en una finísima cola de caballo, anteojos y una túnica de azul marino oscuro con detalles del sol y la luna en amarillo, pero su cuerpo estaba transparente. - ¿A qué se refiero con que fui convocada? – le preguntó.

- Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, por cierto recibe este regalo de mi parte – con sus dedos hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano y un pequeño celular de color rosa apareció en su mano, de su bolso salieron volando todas las Cartas y se pusieron en un estuche que se ajustaba a su cintura. Y su vestimenta cambió al uniforme de la escuela Tomoeda.

- ¿Y qué es esto exactamente? – preguntó ella un poco confundida.

- El celular te va servir para comunicarte con Kerberos y Yue, el estuche es para que estén a salvó las cartas ya que solo tú puedes tocarlo y el uniforme es para complacer a alguien – despareció, no sin antes decir: - Ten cuidado porque vas a llevarte una sorpresa al final de tu camino.

- Mago Clow – susurró, pero salió de su preocupación cuando…

- ¡Ayúdenme! – era el gritó de una chica y al voltear a su derecha vio a una niña más pequeña que ella, era: Misaki

Sakura y ella se vieron a los ojos pero como apenas se podían mover solamente se sentían seguras, al saber que no estaban solas.

- ¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! – decía una vocecita, y cuando Misaki alzó la cabeza vio como dos muñequitas del tamaño de Hikaru iban cayendo como ella, aunque un poco más rápido puesto que pasaron enfrente de la cara de Misaki, una de color rosa que no dejaba de repetir "¡emergencia!" Y la otra con vestimenta blanca, iba cayendo con las piernas cruzadas y con los oídos tapados con sus manos.

Sakura nada más oyó el grito pero al voltear hacía arriba lo que vio fue a una chica a la cual estaba siendo abrazada por un tipo de cabello castaño, ambos al parecer al parecer estaban desmayados porque no abrían los ojos.

- ¿Por qué siempre nos pasan cosas raras Takepon? – Sakura y Misaki vieron hacia arriba y vislumbraron a una especie de robots, uno azul y uno rojo., que también las miraron y el rojo hizo un movimiento de saludo.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, las estrellas empezaron a resplandecer con colores brillantes cegando a todos.

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en tierra firme, abrió sus ojos y solo vio siluetas borrosas, y cuando al fin todo se torno normal, notó que estaba al lado de un lago y que alrededor de este era puro desierto y a su lado estaba…

-¿Dónde estamos? – decía la niña de cabello café oscuro a Sakura.

- No lo sé, estoy demasiado confundida –

Se miraron y luego…

-¡AY PERDÓN, LO SIENTO, NO ME HE PRESENTADO! – dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero se quedaron mirándose fijamente en una sensación de incomodidad hasta que…

- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gustó – le dijo mientras se reverenciaba sutilmente.

- Mi nombre Su…Suzuhara Misaki, encantada – al igual que Sakura también se inclinó por cortesía.

Volvía el estado de intranquilidad pero…

- ¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! – no paraba de decir una vocecita.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sakura con espanto.

Aunque Misaki estaba igual de espantada que Sakura encontró donde estaba aquel ruido, era un pequeño montículo de arena y con su mano la quitó y allí estaban las dos pequeñitas que ella había visto en el túnel .

- Me pregunto ¿si serán ángeles? – dijo Misaki.

-¿Ángeles? – preguntó Sakura.

- Si como el que traigo en mi brazo – señalo su antebrazo derecho pero…

- Este… no hay nada – le indicó Sakura.

Y lo que se oyó fue un… ¡KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!

- ¡Hikaru, donde esta Hikaru! – Gritaba Misaki mientras empezaba a excavar varios hoyos en la arena a gran velocidad - ¡hay también pe-perdí el vi-visor!

Sakura la miraba con una cara sorprendida.

- Si se refiere a esa muñeca de vestimenta roja- empezó a mencionar el ser de blanco – esta justo debajo de nosotros – señalo sus pies, y ahí estaba lo que estaba buscando Misaki.

- ¡Ah allí esta Hikaru! – y corriendo, con un golpe hizo a un lado a la criatura, empezó quitar la arena y cuando al fin la tuvo en sus manos la empezó a acariciar y a decir – "¡Ay gracias al cielo que estas!"

- Ouch, soy una computadora, pero al menos comprendo el dolor – Decía Kotoko.

- Y… - Sakura agarró a ambas "muñecas" - ¿qué son ustedes?

- ¡Me llamó Sumomo y soy una computadora portátil! – respondió la de vestimenta rosa, y zafándose hábilmente, salto y empezó a bailar en el hombro de Misaki.

- Me llamó Kotoko, tengo la apariencia de una computadora portátil pero tengo mayor capacidad.

- No entendemos nada – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Kotoko puso su cara de enfado y grito lo siguiente:

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que estemos en el año 2050 y haya gente tan primitiva?!

-¡¿Estamos en el año 2050?! – se oyó un grito a tras de Sakura y Misaki y al voltear ellas vieron a los robots azul y rojo que salían con dificultades de la arena en la que estaban hundidos.

- ¡"Takepon", eso quiere decir que ese agujero negro nos transporto hacía el futuro! ¡Entonces quiere decir que vamos a conocer a los hijos, de nuestros hijos! – dijo el rojo levantando los brazos y al mismo tiempo que sacaba unos abanicos (¿Quién sabe de donde los saco?).

- ¿De que hablas idiota? ¿Cómo sabes que esto es el futuro? Y ¿De que hijos estas hablando? – dijo el azul.

- Te lo contestare en el orden en que me lo preguntaste: Uno; del hoyo que nos trajo hasta aquí. Dos, por lo que dijo esta muñeca. Y tres… ¡De los hijos que vas a tener conmigo! – Eso prácticamente fue la gota que derramo él vaso.

-¡Kentaro de que diablos estas hablando! – y con eso el rojo empezó a correr y e la azul a perseguirlo fácilmente le dieron al lago unas cinco vueltas, hasta que…

- ¡Auch! - el azul había tropezado con algo.

- ¿Qué te pasó "Takepon"? - preguntó Kentaro, acercándose a este y quitándose el casco. Mostrando su rostro

- ¡Tú sabes que tengo un nombre y ese es Takeshi! – le reprochó al levantarse y quitarse el casco. Se volteó – Por cierto ¿con qué me habré tropezado? – y empezó a retirar la arena para encontrarse con un joven que estaba abrazado a una chava de pelo rubio y unas extrañas orejas.

- ¿Quiénes serán?- preguntaron ambos.

- ¡CHII Y HIDEKI! – gritó Sumomo y con un movimiento rápido agarró la mano de Kotoko, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar cerca de ellos dos sacó un silbato y soplo a todo pulmón.

El silbido fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despinparrarle los oídos a cualquiera y apenas fuerte para despertar a Hideki, que lo único que hizo fue levantarse y voltear para todos lados tan frenéticamente que dijo:

- ¿Qué es este lugar?

- ¡Estamos en el desierto! – le respondió Sumomo que estaba bailando con una bandera, para celebrar que él había despertado. Al mismo tiempo Chii estaba abriendo los ojos y lo único que dijo fue:

- Buenos días ¡Chiiiiiii!

- ¿No tiene nada mejor que decir, verdad?- Dijo Kotoko con sarcasmo – Miren que no estamos solos – señalo a Misaki, Sakura, Takeshi y Kentaro.

- ¡Ah! ¡Queobole! – dijo alzando la mano a manera de saludo.

- Queobochiiiiii – intentó imitar Chii, que ya se había sentado al lado de Hideki.

- Hola soy Sakura Kinomoto – se presentó Sakura.

- Yo soy Suzuhara Misaki, encantada – con una inclinación.

- Mi nombre es Kentaro Higashikunimaru. Y este chico es "Takepon".

- ¡Deja de llamarme así! Mi verdadero nombre Takeshi Shukaido

- Yo me llamo Hideki Motosuwa – acaricio la cabeza de Chii – Ella se llama Chii y es una computadora de tamaño natural – extendió los brazos y allí se pararon las otras dos – Y creo que ya conocieron a Sumomo y Kotoko.

- ¿Disculpa? Pero no se de que hablas ¡¿esas son computadoras!? – preguntó Kentaro.

- ¿De qué año vienes? Hasta un campesino, como yo, conoce las computadoras.

- ¡"Takepon" y yo somos del año 1989!

- ¡Pero yo soy de 1997! – exclamó Sakura.

- ¡Soy del 2032! – también dijo Misaki.

- Y yo soy del 2050 – dijo Hideki con un poco de susto.

Hubo un silencio, que fue roto por el grito de:

¡¿QuÉ pASa AqUi?!

-Así que ustedes vienen de la misma dimensión, es muy raro que eso pase – dijo una voz que salía del lago.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Chii sin espantarse como los demás.

Del agua empezó a emerger un niño con orejas puntiagudas, pelo largo de color morado, recogido en una trencita, una cinta en la frente y ropa de color rojo.

- Hola mi nombre es Chrno1. Soy un demonio al servicio de la princesa Esmeralda.

-¿La princesa Esmeralda?

- Así es, ustedes fueron llamados por el único hechizo que podía hacer ella, para pedir ayuda. Y solamente los que tienen el corazón más puro son los que son atraídos por su magia.

- Así que ¿Somos una especie de elegidos? – preguntó con mucho interés Kentaro.

- Más ó menos, yo solo soy un sirviente, y solo tengo la obligación de informarles en que consiste el hecho de haber sido llamados a este planeta. Pero antes me podrían quitar esta cosa de la cabeza.

Señalo a Sumomo que estaba bailando encima de su cabeza, también cantando la porra "estamos perdidos". Hideki se la quito de encima y después continúo:

-Bueno, ustedes no son lo únicos que llegaron, hay muchos que están dispersos por el planeta debido a una interferencia en el hechizo, por aquel que quiere adueñarse de nuestra dimensión.

-"¿Por aquel?" – preguntó extrañada Misaki.

- El hechicero que esta buscando la forma de destruir todas las dimensiones y poder gobernar solamente esta, también busca a la criatura que las crea y así poder hacerla a su imagen y semejanza.

A Sakura no le sorprendía lo que estaba diciendo, ya que confiaba plenamente en las palabras que el mago Clow le había dicho.

Mientras Chrno hablaba para decir que es lo que tenían que hacer, en otro lugar los estaban vigilando:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un cuarto oscuro iluminado solo por velas estaba Reed Clow sentado en un sillón rojo y lujoso, a través de un espejo que flotaba frente a él veía como llegaban poco a poco los convocados por la Princesa.

- Vaya no me sabía ese truco, mi estimada damisela. Pero necesitara algo más impresionante y poderoso que una simple invitación de la gente de otra dimensión, aunque creo que le seguiré el juego por un rato – con sus manos hizo un movimiento relajado mientras recitaba un conjuro:

Amor es locura,

Amistad se convierte en traición,

Promesa es una mentira

Y del beso termina en simple tentación.

Alas de mariposa busquen y traigan ante mí,

A todo aquel

Con el corazón tan frió como un témpano de hielo.

Una cruz con alas de mariposa brilló enfrente del espejo, que ya no mostraba ninguna imagen, que después se desintegró y por toda la habitación fue rodeada por enormes capullos de mariposa, que era difícil saber cuantos eran.

Clow se levantó y se empezó a pasearse entre su creación y se detuvo frente a uno en especial.

- Tal vez con este sea suficiente – lo toco y al instante se rompió y una forma indefinida resplandeció de manera intensa.

Continuara...



Se me secó el cerebro aquí, aparte siento que me quedó mal una parte y también me siento mal porque no escribí en mucho tiempo la continuación ¡BUUAAA! TT

Ya sé estoy loco, aunque no me conocen de una vez les digo que soy un chiflado de primera, bueno mas bien de cuarta pero el hecho es que no tango remedio.

Hasta ahora ¿cómo les ha a parecido la historia? Buena o mala. Díganmelo porque dependiendo de su respuesta, yo voy a continuar mi primer fic.

Y si lo continuó bien, voy incluir una sección de fic corto ligado con este al que voy a titular "los viajes S.T.K.T." ¿qué significan? Solo ustedes lo sabrán dentro de unos cuantos capítulos. Ahora los dejo porque ya me siento como conductor de un programa de juegos familiar, (Creo que me afecto el golpe que me di en la mañana).

Nos vemos...

JAKEN ó SADO KUN

1 Personaje principal de la serie Chrno Crusade


End file.
